Mi único recuerdo
by vivis weasley
Summary: 1 Reto Rojo & Negro. Mi primer año en Hogwarts y yo perdiéndome la ceremonia de selección, el banquete y todas las maravillosas cosas que mamá nos había contado a mi hermano y a mí. La verdad es que no me podía quejar, estar enfermo también tenía sus ventajas: mamá estaba todos los días en casa conmigo, me consentía mucho. Pero aun así, me sentía solo, muy solo.


MI ÚNICO RECUERDO

La soledad nunca había sido más que una palabra para mí. Pero aquel año supe que sufrir de soledad es algo que no se le desea a nadie.

A pesar de ser un mago pasaba mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle y mi madre insistió en que padecer esta enfermedad fortalecería mi sistema inmunológico o no sé con qué convenció a mi padre que, como siempre, no le pudo negar nada.

La relación de mis padres siempre había sido así, mamá pedía y papá lo concedía. No importaba lo que fuera, él siempre le daba a mamá lo que ella pedía. Algún día, yo también le concedería a mi esposa lo que ella quisiera.

Estaba desesperado, mi primer año en Hogwarts y yo perdiéndome la ceremonia de selección, el banquete y todas las maravillosas cosas que mamá nos había contado a mi hermano y a mí. La verdad es que no me podía quejar, estar enfermo también tenía sus ventajas: mamá estaba todos los días en casa conmigo, me consentía mucho. Pero aun así, me sentía solo, muy solo.

Según las indicaciones del médico muggle, no tardaría mucho en recuperarme, pero en algún punto de la enfermedad algo se complicó, porque comencé a sentirme muy mal, la cabeza me dolía y sentía todo el cuerpo muy caliente; mamá y papá estaban muy preocupados.

No recuerdo bien que fue lo que paso, todo parecía ser un sueño; llamaba a mi hermano y a mis padres, pero no me respondían; soñé que me dejaban solo en un lugar oscuro y por más que corría para alcanzarlos ellos no me esperaban, ni siquiera me volteaban a ver. Estaba solo.

La angustia era desesperante y la oscuridad solo empeoraba las cosas, no es que le tema a la oscuridad, a la oscuridad no, pero a la soledad sí. Desde el primer momento en el vientre de mamá había estado acompañado, mi hermano y yo siempre hacíamos todo juntos; si uno quería jugar, el otro lo seguía.

Nuestro físico es idéntico, pero la personalidad no; aun así nunca nos separábamos. Cuando nos dijeron que él se iría y yo no, casi tiramos la casa: "No nos obligarían a separarnos y si insistían, huiríamos, lejos, a un lugar donde no nos separaran jamás".

Obviamente no huimos, y nos separaron, él estaba en el colegio y yo, moribundo en la recamara que compartíamos. Mis padres no se separaban de la cama, día y noche siempre estaban conmigo; pero la soledad no me dejaba en paz.

Era una sensación extraña, durante 11 años fui completamente feliz, estaba completo. Pero está enfermedad, sarampión para ser exacto, más que llenarme la piel de ronchas, me había abierto un hueco en el pecho.

Desde el primer día me había sentido así, mamá decía que era normal porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin mi hermano y que con el tiempo, cuando fuera mayor, el hueco sería diferente y que solo una persona especial lo podría llenar, no le creí.

Mi hermano llegó un día después de que empeoré, papá lo había mandado llamar, solo pude abrir los ojos durante un segundo y al ver a mi hermano, me tranquilicé. Pero la tranquilidad duro una tarde, al caer la noche el hueco se hizo más grande y aunque en mi consciencia sabía que mi familia estaba conmigo, había algo que faltaba y no sabía que era.

No pude abrir los ojos después de ver a mi hermano, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? No lo sé. Los sueños siguieron, pero eran difusos, imágenes sin sentido y colores apagados. Quería gritar, pero no encontraba mi voz, no podía llorar, lo único que hacía era flotar a la deriva.

De pronto, comencé a escuchar una voz femenina, linda, suave; de tal belleza que fue capaz de tranquilizar la ansiedad que sentía. Conocía esa voz, lo sabía, estaba seguro que conocía a la dueña de esa voz. No recordaba de donde, pero me bastaba con sentirme seguro.

Las imágenes comenzaron a aclararse lentamente, me di cuenta de que el lugar con el que estaba soñando era La Madriguera. La casa de la familia Weasley y donde constantemente estaban los Potter, mi familia.

Dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno escoge, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la familia te escoge a ti? No es que me molestara formar parte de esa maravillosa familia, pero siempre he sentido que el término les queda pequeño. Mis padres y los Weasley-Potter habían formado un lazo irrompible durante la última guerra mágica, así que tratarse como hermanos era común; pero para mí era poco.

Mientras caminaba por la casa, la voz se acercaba más y más, susurrándome cosas agradables al oído, tenía la sensación de saber de quién se trataba y cada vez que estaba a punto de relacionar la voz con una cara se me olvidaba por completo.

En el jardín de la madriguera, estaban mis amigos y mi hermano jugando quidditch, nuestros padres se encontraban sentados, charlando sobre algo divertido ya que todos estaban riendo; nadie se percató de mi presencia, pero me sentía en casa.

-Te dije que aquí estarías bien- dijo la voz – Conmigo nunca estarás solo, pero tienes que regresar con tu familia. Encuéntrame, te estoy esperando.

En ese instante volteé la cara para ver quién era, pero lo único que vi fueron unos maravillosos ojos y desperté. Mamá lloraba a mares en brazos de papá, el único capaz de hablar fue mi hermano.

-¿Con quién te querías quedar? –llevaba no sé cuánto tiempo inconsciente y lo único que hacía era decirme eso.

-Chocolate- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Mis padres me miraron como si hubiera enloquecido y mamá salió corriendo de la habitación, regresando en seguida con un chocolate caliente en las manos; sonreí, no estaba hablando de ese tipo de chocolate pero estaba bien ver a mi madre tranquila.

-Vaya susto que nos diste ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo mi padre, agitando mi cabello.

-Mmm, bien, supongo. Siento… -No tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar lo que sentía, solo me llevé la mano al pecho y mamá asintió.

-Estarás bien – dijo ella, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de emoción. –Creo que curar las enfermedades con el método muggle no es tan bueno como esperaba.

A la siguiente semana pude por fin viajar a la escuela, toda mi familia fue a despedirnos a mi hermano y a mí a la estación para que sintiera como si fuera el primer día de colegio. Cuando llegó el turno de despedirme de Roxanne, fue como si un balde agua me cayera encima; ya sabía de quien era la voz. La miré directo a los ojos y lo confirmé, el hueco en mi pecho se llenó de una calidez que jamás había sentido.

Durante días había tenido la sospecha, pero no podía ser. La pequeña Roxanne era diferente a todas las niñas que había conocido y vaya si había conocido a muchas, tenía 11 pero desde el jardín de niños, las niñas siempre nos acosaban.

Papá decía que mi hermano y yo habíamos heredado los mejores genes de la familia, al parecer así era porque siempre había gente mirándonos desde que éramos muy pequeños.

En ese instante no le di mucha importancia, me bastó con sentirme bien de nuevo. Al llegar al colegio me dirigí al despacho de la directora Mc Gonagall, donde me colocaron el sombrero seleccionador y después de unos segundos me colocó en Ravenclaw.

Mi hermano se burlaba de mí, al final no estaríamos juntos, decía que me habían cambiado el cerebro cuando estaba enfermo y que por eso no había quedado en Slytherin, la casa donde estaba él.

Durante el resto de mi primer año, todo fue genial, hice montones de amigos y descubrí las ventajas de tener los mejores genes de la familia, había una niña muy guapa en mi curso llamada Emiliana Weis, pero cada vez que intentaba pedirle una cita mi mente se llenaba con imágenes de Roxanne, así que nunca pasó de ser una buena amiga.

Un año después, durante las vacaciones en La Madriguera, me di cuenta de que Roxanne era la persona de la que me había hablado mamá; ella estaba en primero y yo en segundo, así que tendría que esperar a que creciera un poco más para confesarle mis planes, dentro de unos años nos casaríamos.

El tiempo pasó y obviamente tanto Roxanne como yo crecimos, decidí que había llegado el momento de confesarme y así lo hice, pero al poco tiempo lo eché a perder; la lastimé y merecía sufrir todo tipo de tormentos por hacerla llorar.

Roxanne no es mala, lo sé, el día de hoy ha dicho que me perdonaría si podía cumplir con una lista de cosas que quería que hiciera, lo voy a hacer, no la puedo perder. La necesito más que cualquier otra cosa, ella lo es todo.

Además, ¿dónde quedaría mi orgullo si no lo hiciera? No puedo tirar por la borda todos mis planes, nuestra boda va a ser lo que ella siempre ha soñado y más. Nuestros hijos tendrán sus ojos y su cabello, serán perfectos.

Me estoy poniendo cursi, mejor me despido. Por si no te habías dado cuenta mi nombre es Lysander Scamander, hermano gemelo de Lorcan; hijo Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood. Y algún día no muy lejano, voy a formar parte de la familia Weasley por un lazo más fuerte que el de la amistad, me voy a casar con Roxanne Weasley. Después de todo ella siempre va a ser mi único recuerdo.


End file.
